SEX APPEAL You make me want to be a man!
by Blodeu-sama
Summary: THE GAZETTE: Uma noite em que todos estão bêbados, os gazeboys esquecem o pudor em casa e aproveitam. Aoi x Uruha ::yaoi slash lemon homo:: Primeira fic da série SEX APPEAL.


**Disclaimer: **Quando meu plano de dominação mundial der resultados, eu tatuarei meu nome na bunda dos gazeboys, e então eles serão meus escravos pessoais. Até lá, não são meus.

**Shippers: **Aoi x Uruha

**Categoria: **Romance, Comédia, Yaoi(Slash)

**Classificação: **+18

**Beta Reader: **Bianca TAKA

**Sinopse: **Uma noite em que todos estão bêbados, os gazeboys esquecem o pudor em casa e aproveitam.

**Notas:** Well, one shot escrita em uma sentada. Palavras de baixo calão, descrição detalhada de sexo entre dois homens. Ou seja, não é feita para mocinha pudicas e inocentes. Primeira fic da série SEX APPEAL. Obrigado Taka, por betar e sugerir o título perfeito!

**You make me want to be a man! **_– by Blodeu-sama_

Culpa. Você sente culpa. Bem feito. Não devia ter feito aquilo. Você sabe que não devia ter feito aquilo, sabe perfeitamente bem disso. Mas que ser humano no mundo teria feito diferente? Bem, provavelmente algumas pessoas tem um auto controle espantoso, mas é preciso ser quase sobre humano pra resistir aquelas coxas, aquela boca. Ah, Uruha, a perdição do mundo.

Você esta comemorando o ultimo show, bebendo tranqüilamente...bem, talvez não tranqüilamente. Na verdade, você estava tão bêbado quanto um peru em vésperas de ação de graças. Mas todos estão não estão? Até mesmo Kai, que nunca bebe, esta virando sorridente sua quarta ou quinta dose de wisk. E piscando descaradamente para o barman. Se não estivesse caindo de bêbado, você ficaria muito surpreso, afinal é Kai...a fim de um cara. Bem, não que não desconfiasse, desconfiava bastante nos ensaios quando reparava que o baterista de vez em quando olhava de um jeito estranho para a bunda do que estivesse com a calça mais colada. Mas ele era bem discreto quanto as suas preferências geralmente. Geralmente.

Reita e Ruki já não faziam questão de esconder merda nenhuma. A meia hora atrás tinham se levantado da mesa, firmes em suas pernas como se elas fossem de gelatina. Ruki anunciara sem corar nem hesitar. "Vamos pro carro, não nos procurem nas próximas...duas horas, vamos estar ocupados"

Reita riu, ajeitava a bendita faixa e apertava a bunda do menor despudoradamente. E você pensava "Estou no meio de um monte de bichas. Só Uruha-kun salva". Mas era o maldito Uruha com suas coxas e seus lábios exalando sexo por todos os poros da pele clara. E era obvio que ele não era hétero. Era tão obvio que você se condicionou a pensar que nada tão obvio podia ser verdade. Mas a vida é muito simples, Uruha é tão gay quanto qualquer outro daquela banda, até mais. Por isso estava esfregando descaradamente sua coxa por baixo da mesa. Mas por que, por Kami-sama, você estava adorando aquilo?

Oh, fan-service, palco. Reboladas sexies e olhares perfeitos para as fãns interpretarem como quisessem. Isso os dois faziam com freqüência, fazia parte do trabalho. Mas não estavam trabalhando, estavam num inferninho se entupindo de álcool e relaxando. Bem, podia fazer isso e se divertir. Não! Além do fato obvio de ser HETERO, ainda tinha a banda. Reita e Ruki namoravam, um casal, não amantes ocasionais. Kai era profissional o suficiente para nunca, em nenhum momento, se insinuar pra nenhum deles. Mas se ele e Uruha trepassem por puro desejo, uma única noite, bêbados...bem, não era uma boa idéia.

Você sente a mão do guitarrista subir pela sua coxa até encontrar o alvo. Sim, aquele alvo fervendo de quente, que você nem percebeu que tinha acordado com as caricias. Uruha só dá seus sorrisos maliciosos, só falta dizer "vem transar comigo"

- Aoi...quer sair daqui? Vamos pra um lugar mais calmo... – pronto, agora não falta mais nada. Ele chamou pra fazerem isso! Ao pé do ouvido, com a voz rouca e arrastada por causa da bebida. Você sente arrepios só de ouvir essa voz. Mas então a dançarina praticamente enterra sua cara nos peitos dela, e você lembra que é disso que você gosta, peitos. Não, você nem respondeu, se levantou e foi tomar ar fresco. Andar no meio daquele monte de pessoas sempre é difícil, andar no meio daquele monte de pessoas com um grande incomodo dentro da própria cueca é um saco. Realmente.

Uruha alcança você quando esta saindo do inferninho. Contrastando com a musica e o barulho lá dentro, a rua daquele bairro ruim parece silenciosa e fria de mais. Bom, você acha que com isso pode acordar um pouco do transe que os lábios maravilhosos daquele demônio causam. Mas ele esta lá, ele deixa a rua tão quente quanto o lugar abafado de onde tinha acabado de sair.

- Quer aqui, na rua?

- Uruha...n-não é uma boa idéia...

- Porque?

Droga. A carinha de anjo não! A carinha de inocência era pura sacanagem! Mesmo que o loiro tenha estragado um pouco o efeito prensando-o contra a parede. Uh...como ele é quente! Podia...estava bêbado, tonto..morrendo de vontade de agarra-lo e foder com ele a noite toda. Não! Você tenta, você sai por baixo dos braços dele, andando cambaleante alguns metros.

Olha, ali está seu carro. O carro de Reita esta na frente. Será que você estava tão bêbado assim ou o carro de Reita estava pulando? Uruha chega por trás e o abraça, descendo as mãos para o local que precisa de mais atenção em você.

- Viu, eles estão se divertindo Aoi... eu até ouço o Ruki gemendo...

Sim, dava pra ouvir o Ruki gemendo. Porcaria de Ruki gemendo! Era excitante! Seu carro também estava ali... podia fugir de Uruha nele, ou podia faze-lo gemer exatamente como Reita estava fazendo com o vocalista. Ah, ele aperta seu membro, que já lateja. Você nem mesmo consegue conter o gemido.

Opção dois.

Você procura desajeitado as chaves do carro, onde elas estão mesmo? Uruha somente enfia a mão dentro do seu bolso e as puxa, fazendo questão de nesse gesto apertar mais uma vez sua ereção. Maldito. Maldito guitarrista gostoso que o fazia ter tanto tesão. Se não estivesse tão bêbado...

Ah, que se fodesse o mundo. Você só pensa em prensar ele contra o carro e invadir sua boca no beijo mais alcoolizado e selvagem que já dera. Ele geme na sua boca, geme! Ele fica esfregando as coxas perfeitas nas suas pernas, gemendo baixinho, languidamente. Você está tremulo, enfia a chave de qualquer jeito no carro e o joga no banco traseiro. Ele nem mesmo espera você fechar a porta e já esta desabotoando suas calças, com os dentes! Ah, Uruha-chan... porque tem que ser tão ótimo no que faz? E você invade a boca dele mais uma vez, enfiando as mãos por baixo da blusa dele. Ele geme baixinho mais uma vez, mas agora você quer que ele gema bem alto, como o Ruki...ah, esquece o Ruki, você está com o cara mais gostoso do The GazettE bem em baixo de você. E você aproveita, o álcool subindo pela sua cabeça e o deixando completamente tonto. Você puxa as próprias calças pra baixo, até o meio das coxas, e então se ocupa em se livrar da dele. Mais difícil, a calça dele é praticamente a vácuo, de tão colada. Bem, talvez seja o espaço extra que aquela tremenda ereção ocupa...você puxa as calças dele até os joelhos de uma vez só, exibindo instantaneamente _aquelas _coxas, completamente nuas. Ele se ergue o suficiente para beija-lo de novo, mordendo seu lábio, seu piercing, brincando com ele. E ainda aproveita para arranhar suas costas e puxar sua blusa pra cima. Você nem sabe como, mas quando abre os olhos, esta mais despido que ele, que acaba de arrancar as próprias calças com um movimento ágil das pernas sensuais. Não, você não acha justo que ele ainda esconda aquele tórax claro e perfeito, não mesmo. Você estoura um a um os botões daquela camisa dele, e se debruça sobre ele, sentindo o calor sufocante. Ah, pele, finalmente da pra sentir a pele! Você desce a mão até o membro dele, tão necessitado quanto o seu. Está tão quente que você acha que pode queimar os dedos, e isso só o excita mais. E você faz um movimento muito rápido, e ele grita.

Ah sim, ele grita seu nome e arranha suas costas mais uma vez, e começa a chupar seu pescoço, morde-lo.

- Aoi...me fode...agora...

- Uru...ha... – você recobra um fiapo de sanidade, só pra se lembrar que não pode penetra-lo assim, no seco. Ele se lembra disso um instante depois, ajoelha na sua frente e abaixa aquela boca perfeita até seu membro. Por todos os deuses do universo, que chupada!

Ele desliza aquela língua muito quente e molhada por toda a extensão do seu membro, prende a ponta entre os dentes só pra deixa-lo ainda mais excitado. Lambe da base a glande, uma veia pulsante antes de abocanha-lo de vez. Você nem mesmo percebe que esta quase gritando, que mantém os olhos semi-cerrados e que segura o cabelo dele com força, empurrando-a para si mesmo. Você pode até mesmo sentir seu pênis batendo na garganta dele, mas Uruha continua chupando-o com vontade, ofegando de vez em quando, arranhando suas coxas. Estão o bastardo se afasta, justo quando você acha que não vai poder agüentar muito mais, deixando seu membro molhado de saliva.

Ele se deita e coloca as pernas nos seus ombros, puxando-o. Você pode ver o quanto ele quer você, os olhos dele estão escuros de desejo. Os seus também devem estar.

- Molhado...o bastante...eu quero você... – murmura, rouco. Como você poderia negar um pedido desses? Não, nunca poderia.

Você deita-se sobre ele e arranca mais um beijo ardente, guiando seu sexo em direção a entrada apertada, úmida, deliciosa. Você tenta ir devagar pra não machucar, mas ele está impaciente, e na verdade você também está. Com um impulso e um grito, ele empurra o corpo e você sente que entrou completamente dentro dele. Você adorou ouvir aquele grito, escandaloso. Adora pessoas escandalosas no sexo, que gemem alto e gritam, e Uruha não desaponta nem um pouco. Mas você acha que também gritou, só não tem certeza porque está perdido de mais dentro daquele corpo apertado para notar. Com as mãos nos quadris do loiro, você começa a se mover, devagar. Ele tinha torturado-o não? Pois agora seria torturado também, o máximo que conseguisse.

Uruha estreita os olhos, com raiva dos movimentos lentos, o empurra e senta sobre seu quadril, aumentando o ritmo. E como castigo morde seus lábios com mais força. Mas isso é ainda mais excitante, dor e prazer...alguém disse que andam sempre juntos. Naquele momento você concordou completamente. O guitarrista mais novo começou a cavalga-lo, gemendo, sempre gemendo alto como uma putinha. Você gemeu também, talvez mais alto, arranhando o pescoço dele com os dentes. Ele inclina aquela cabeça perfeita para trás, com cara de puro tesão, e você decide dar atenção ao membro dele também. Estava meio perdido nisso, nunca tinha feito com um homem, mas parece ser o certo. E é. Quando sente seus dedos indo para cima e para baixo no mesmo ritmo rápido com que ele pula em você, Uruha grita de novo. Você brinca com a glande dele, passando o dedo sobre ela, com uma certa força. O loiro esta tremulo, praticamente revira os olhos pra você, e você não pode suportar mais nem um minuto. Seu ventre baixo dói pedindo por alivio. E novamente você esta sobre ele, seus corpos se chocando alucinados e os gemidos e gritos confundidos demais para saber qual é de quem. Você esta tocando a próstata dele, forte. Ele estremece sobre você e relaxa, gritando ainda mais alto que de todas as outras vezes. Mal o liquido quente e pegajoso molha seu abdômen, você sente o ápice chegar, e Uruha é todo preenchido pelo seu líquido. Ele caí para um lado, exausto, você cai para o outro, saindo de dentro dele. Pode olha-lo e admira-lo completamente assim. Descabelado, completamente nu, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração descompassada, lindo. Completamente lindo. Um fio de líquido branco escorre da entrada dele, e Uruha leva os dedos até ali, ainda conseguindo ser absurdamente sexy depois de tudo. Ele lambe os dedos, lentamente.

- ...delicioso... – sussurra, completamente rouco.

E você se inclina e lambe os dedos dele, e depois a boca e se beijam de novo. Desta vez não de um jeito desesperado e confuso, mas sensual. Grande parte do álcool ingerido já devia ter se evaporado mesmo. Mas não o suficiente para fazer vocês saírem do carro e voltarem pra casa. Não, você se deita sobre o abdômen dele e fecha os olhos, cansado. É ótimo ter uma caminhonete com banco traseiro grande, porque vocês dormem confortavelmente nele.

E agora você acorda com um gosto muito peculiar de cabo de guarda chuva na boca, uma enorme dor de cabeça, o sol entrando pelas janelas do carro, e um loiro completamente adormecido em baixo de si. E você sente culpa.

É, mas agora já estava feito, o sêmen seco na sua barriga era mais que prova se o resto não bastasse. Não devia mesmo ter feito isso, porque agora Uruha se meche e começa a abrir os olhos, e vai dizer que tudo foi um tremendo erro, que você se aproveitou do fato de ele ter bebido uma garrafa de tequila sozinho, que...

- Aoi? – ele diz protegendo os olhos da luz com a mão.

- ...Uru-chan...- Uru-chan?! Que tipo de intimidade era aquela?! Era só uma transa ocasional certo?

- ...ah... – diz ele se lembrando. Mas não é uma cara de nojo, nem espantada nem aborrecida que ele faz. Ele sorri. – você esta sujo – diz, praticamente rindo da sua cara.

- ...é, eu estou – e você, sem graça e corado como uma garota. Afinal você transou com um cara, achando que era completamente hetero. – Uru-chan...

- Relaxa...vamos pra casa... –disse como que adivinhando seus pensamentos. Com cara de quem estava tão de ressaca quanto você, ele veste as próprias roupas lentamente – Ah Aoi, minha camisa... – choraminga ao perceber todos os botões da camisa estourados.

- ...gomen. Eu compro outra depois... – é, você ainda sente seu rosto arder de vergonha, mas já consegue sorrir. Uma loucura, foi isso, uma loucura

- Ah, esquece, eu tenho outras. – e então ele se inclina sobre você e da um beijo rápido em seus lábios, dobrando a vermelhidão do seu rosto – Aoi?

- ..h-hai? – ele parece feliz. Muito feliz.

- Você gostou do que fizemos? – pergunta triplamente embaraçosa.

- ...hai – você responde baixinho. Queria poder enfiar a cara no chão e nunca mais sair de lá.

- Você gostou...de fazer comigo? – ele ergue seu rosto pelo queixo, próximo mais uma vez.

- Eu...amei. – e você nem sabe por que, o beija. Não tem mais a desculpa de estar bêbado, só hipnotizado pelos lábios dele, pelo sorriso dele, pela voz grave e sensual dele. Será que o The Gazette não tem mesmo nenhum cara que goste de mulheres?

- Que bom...porque hoje a noite nós vamos fazer de novo – diz ele no seu ouvido, depois que se soltam. E se possível, você fica ainda mais vermelho que antes.

Você poderia até contestar, mas pra que? É Uruha, ele não desistiria. E agora você também acha que quer, você tem quase certeza que quer. Mas só vai ter certeza hoje a noite...


End file.
